


Unspoken Phrases and Little Left to Say

by fabfan00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Muteness, POV Keith (Voltron), Paralysis, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabfan00/pseuds/fabfan00
Summary: Keith is in a car accident that leaves him only left with Shiro as his only family. Keith is mute and can't walk. Shiro invites the Garrison trio to study, and the gang meets Keith. Keith doesn't talk by choice, but will a certain boy get inside and help him open up?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I'm Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637460) by [RoyalPain_and_the_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat). 



> In Keith's POV, This is my first longer fanfic, so let me know how it's going!
> 
> Insta: fabfan00  
> Twitter: @fabfan00

I woke up in the hospital. They said that I was okay. Was I though? All I remembered was the flash of light, smoke, pain. They told me that my parents didn't survive, but I was lucky to have. I don't feel lucky.

My brother Shiro lost an arm, but that was it. I had . . . more severe injuries. With legs broken in multiple places, I knew that I would never walk again. Once I learned that, I stopped talking. Permanently. No amount of therapists could change that.

Hours of physical therapy did nothing except cause excruciating pain. I knew that things would never be the same.

Shiro, well, he got a prosthetic that hurt, but I knew that Shiro was trying to be strong for me and not let it show. I wanted to tell Shiro that it's okay to feel pain, and to let me be the strong one, but . . .

Shiro was basically my caretaker. I can't do anything on my own, and I resent that. Shiro had to take me places, Shiro had to speak for me, Shiro didn't have a life of his own, as he was too busy helping me have as much of one as he could.

Present Day

I had 'talked' Shiro into attending the Voltron Academy Collage even though he was against it. I'm still in high school, but is taking the classes online. Ever since the accident, I have been a loner, with extreme anxiety. I only go outside when Shiro was there with me, never on my own.

When Shiro had figured out this non-talking thing would be permanent, he had signed us both up for ASL classes. Shiro was excellent, but I never got the hang of it, which made communicating so much harder to do.

"Keith! I'm home!" Shiro called, and found me by my computer. "Still working on this lesson?" Shiro asked, and I nodded. "I'll help you, but would you mind if I invited over some of my other kids to join us for a session?" Shiro made extra money tutoring kids, although I didn't have to pay.

I froze, my heart pounding. Let people in? That didn't sound good. I saw the hopeful look on Shiro's face, and reminded myself all the sacrifices he has made for me. Nodding my head yes, I consented. His smile made me feel guilty all over again.

As the days grew closer to the study meeting, I grew more and more scared. Shiro promised me that these Kids were good kids, and that they wouldn't make fun of me, but I still worried.

The Saturday it was set for was there almost instantly. I can't do this. I can't go out and meet people. Shiro knew my anxiety well, and said I could stay in my room and text him when I was ready. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wouldn't be ready.

I heard the doorbell ring and hid under my covers. I heard Shiro open the door, and muted voices came through the wall. The voices seemed friendly enough, but I was still scared.

I pulled out my phone and texted Shiro.

Don't tell them about me.

His response came almost immediately.

Don't worry, I won't.

I would normally have music playing, but I wanted to hear what's going on. Listening, I heard laughter and fun. I relaxed a little bit.

My door opened, and I froze. The lights flicked on, and my heart started pounding. "Shoot." An unfamiliar voice said, and my heart went into overdrive. "I don't think this is the bathroom." I didn't move, petrified.

The unfamiliar voice was joined by two others. "Lance!" Someone else scolded, and I felt a bit better.

"What is this place?" A third voice asked, and the others murmured their agreement.

"It's so dark." the first voice said, and I grew up the nerve to remove the blanket.

I was met with the sight of a tall Cuban boy, an owlish girl, and another boy. "Hey!" The Cuban boy asked, and I recognized the voice as the one called Lance. Trembling, I watched as the other two looked at me. The girl, she recovered her wits faster than the others.

"We're so sorry. We didn't mean to- it's just that Lance was looking for the bathroom, and-" I held up a finger, stopping the girl. Pulling out my phone, I texted Shiro.

Can you come here please?

I asked, and the Cuban boy scoffed. "He didn't even respond to us, and now he's texting! Rude!" I saw the bigger boy nudge Lance, and watched the girl glare at him.

I heard the ping that meant Shiro responded, and sighed in relief. "Oh, no." Shiro's voice came through the doorway, and all 3 of them jumped. "What happened?" He asked, and this time the other boy responded. "Lance was looking for the bathroom, but accidentally opened this door."

Lance nodded, in what I presumed to be guiltily.

Shiro sighed as the story came to him, and he looked at me. "Keith, you all right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, Keith this is Lance," He pointed to the Cuban boy "Hunk," He pointed to the other boy "And Pidge." He pointed to the girl. I waved, and they all said hi. "Guys, this is Keith, my little brother. He's 18, so just a little bit older than you."

Lance sighed. "Except Pidge! She's only 15." He taunted jokingly.

"Well I'm smarter than you!" She retorted, and Shiro cut in.

"Speaking of which, why are you even in tutoring, Pidge?"

"I didn't want to be alone! These two are like my only friends!"

"You can say that again!" Hunk joked, and they were all smiling. Even me, and that was a rarity.

Shiro walked over to me and asked in a low voice "Are you sure your alright?" I nodded, and he seemed relieved.

Cradling me in his arms, Shiro carried me into the living room. He set me on the couch, and I sat myself up best I could.

"Hey, why'd you carry Keith? And also, why don't you talk?" Lance asked, and Pidge kicked him again. The trio had apparently followed us into the living room.

Shiro looked at me in question, and I nodded. It was time. "As you know, this is Keith. Keith cannot walk or talk."

Hunk looked at me in sympathy, and I grit my teeth. "Man it must suck not to be able to talk. I know Lance here would die." I smiled as Lance said "Hey!" I relaxed a bit.

The trio looked at me, and I looked back. Pulling out my phone, I texted Shiro.

Can you have them tell a little bit about themselves?

Shiro read the text. "Will you tell a little bit about yourselves? Keith is curious."

They complied, and this is what I learned: They are all in 12 grade, like me, and go to Garrison Academy. Lance is a notorious flirt, has a big family, and his favorite color is blue. Pidge's real name is Kate, but is called Pidge short for pigeon because of some inside joke. She is super smart, and gets very little sleep. Hunk is a very huggy guy, very sweet, and loves to cook and eat. Shiro told them that I was in the car accident, my favorite color is red, and am very stubborn. I rolled my eyes at that last one, and everybody laughed.

Shiro put me in my wheel chair, and then we studied. I got 2nd place in the quiz Shiro gave us. 2nd only to Pidge. Lance groaned, and complained I cheated.

All in all, it was a very fun, happy afternoon, and I was exhausted. Shiro saw me nodding off, and dismissed the group. We made plans to meet again the next Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd Saturday

I had been looking forward the Saturday all week. Last Saturday was the best day I've had since before the accident. Shiro was happy, I could tell, as he'd been smiling a lot more, and also was humming, something he hadn't done since before the accident.

Saturday arrived, but this time it seemed to take forever, as opposed to last Saturday when I'd been dreading it. On Saturday, I woke up early, which sucks, because I couldn't really go anywhere.

Waiting impatiently, I finally heard Shiro stirring. He padded his way into my room and laughed when he saw me. I had my arms crossed, with an expecting look on my face. He picked me up, and set me in my wheelchair. Pushing me into the kitchen, he set me by the fridge, and I watched as he made breakfast.

I pulled out my phone, and chose a playlist. This was something we did regularly. "Play some Panic!" I complied, and music filled the little room. Shiro sang along, and I danced to the best of my abilities. The sizzling of food filled the air, and I inhaled deeply.

The doorbell rang, and both Shiro's and my head swung toward the clock. It was later than we thought. I waved Shiro off, and pushed myself towards the door. Opening the door, I grinned to see the face that had been in my mind all week.

Lance had a grin that matched my own. I wave, and invited him in. "Pidge and Hunk can't come today, which sucks, but I mean, we'll make do." I was a little nervous to have only him over alone, but I would survive.

"Where's Hunk and Pidge?" Shiro asked, coming in. "They couldn't make it today," said Lance, looking at me like we were sharing an inside joke. i didn't understand, but went along. Anything to keep those blue eyes on me.

"Would you like some breakfast, Lance?" Shiro asked ever the polite one. Lance followed us into the kitchen, and sat down. I pulled up to my spot, and Shiro sat our plates down. Noticing lance's questioning glace at my meatless plate, a poked Shiro and had him explain.

"Keith's vegetarian." Shiro said, and Lance nodded. We began to eat, and conversation was lively.

Well, between Shiro and Lance it was.

They did their best to include me, but I still always fell on the outside.

Finishing breakfast, I noticed it was a beautiful day. I texted Shiro.

Can we go outside?

He read the text and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." Lance was looking between us, obviously not used to being on the outside of the conversation.

Welcome to the club.

"What?" Lance cried, sounding like a whiny kid.

"Keith wants to go outside, and I agree. It's a really nice day." Shiro replied, and I shot a thumbs up. Lance smiled.

"Good idea Keith!" Lance compliments, and I blushed. Shiro sees this, and I know I will be hearing about it later.

We walk outside, well Lance and Shiro do, and turn up the sidewalk up to the hill that overlooks the city. It's a hard hill to push myself up, but I wasn't about to show any weakness. Shiro looked at me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing, pushing myself up this hill, but like he said, I am stubborn.

My arms were burning, but I still wouldn't accept help. We were almost to the top, but Shiro and Lance were having to walk slow for me to keep up. The pressure of the hill was relieved, and I wasn't supporting my own weight. I looked behind me, and my eyes met with Lance's.

"Why do you have to do everything yourself?" He asked, and I grit my teeth. How could I make him understand that I have to have everyone do almost everything for me. I just want to be normal.

I couldn't explain it, so I just let him push me up the hill. Once at the top, I saw Lance gasp. Had he never been up here. You could see the entire city from up here. We got to studying, and there was a light atmosphere. The air smelled sweet, and the apple tree by us had just bloomed, showing that spring was actually here.

Shiro looked at his phone and swore under his breath. "I lost track of time, guys and I have to meet Adam soon. Lance can you take Keith back?" I pulled out my phone and texted Shiro.

You didn't tell me you have a date!

He read it and blushed. "I-It's not a date, were just hanging out." I smirked, calling BS, and Lance laughed.

"I dunno man, it sounds like a date to me. . ." I silently laughed, and waved Shiro off. He left, and Lance and I were alone.

I made a grabbing motion, and Lance didn't understand. I pulled out my phone and waved it at him. "Oh- you want my number?" I nodded, and he took my phone and put it in, creating a new contact.

I couldn't figure out what he put himself in until I saw Hot Study Buddy.

Blushing, I texted him.

It's hard to get me back down this hill. You have to physically hold my wheelchair and make sure I don't go to fast.

He read the message, nodded, and we set off. Holding tightly to my wheel chair, Lance walked me down. once we got to the bottom, I made Lance take a break. Pushing myself the rest of the way home, we went inside.

I texted Lance, as this was our only way to talk.

You can go home, or stay here. I'm just going to do the dishes.

His response came immediately.

Can I stay?

I was surprised he wanted to stay. No one ever does.

Sure.

I looked at him, and he looked at me, and the look was heavy. I wondered why.

Wheeling myself over to the sink, I started the water.

Pulling out my phone, I looked at Lance and had him choose the music. He picked, and I didn't recognize the song. I looked at it, and it was an artist called Melanie Martinez.

I liked it, and as I began to wash, Lance dried, singing under his breath softly, like he was self conscious of his voice. I don't know why he would be, as he had a beautiful voice.

We stayed like that for a while, doing all the dirty breakfast dishes and the ones from dinner the night before. Once done, I wheeled into the living room and pulled out Mario Kart. He looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you want to verse me?" He asked, and I nodded. "I'm the best though. . ." He challenged, so I texted

Game On.

\------------------------

Lance was losing so bad!

"How are you so good?" He complained and I shrugged. When you're stuck at home, you don't have much to do. I ended up playing games a lot. Smirking, I pretended to bow to an imaginary crowd. "Hey!" Lance protested, and I smiled, a real one. He stopped, looking at me.

I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, but it kind of seemed like he was. I tilted my head inquisitively, and he looked away, putting a hand on the back of his neck nervously. His phone rang, and he answered it. "Mama? What's wrong?" His voice was panicked. "Antonio?" I looked at him, and his expression was panicked as well. "I'll be right there!" He hung up and began to get his stuff together quickly.

I touched him lightly on the shoulder, and he turned towards me as if remembering I was there for the first time. "My little brother had an accident. I have to go." I nodded, and he stood. Waving him goodbye sadly, I watched as he climbed into his car and left, his red taillights disappearing in the distance.

I texted Shiro

Sorry to bother you, but Lance just left. His little brother had an accident.

Shiro replied immediately.

Is his little brother okay?

I don't know. Don't come home. I was just letting you know.

Ok. Are you sure you're fine?

Yeah. Have fun with Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a checkup. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait, Merry Christmas!!

The 3rd Saturday

It was time for my doctors appointment. It was just a checkup, but still. I hate the smell of hospitals. The ammonia burns my nose, and the gleaming white gives me a headache.

Shiro was reassuring, but I still worried. As he loaded me into the car, I tried to still my breathing, but to no avail. During the ride, Shiro was quiet, perhaps sensing the "I don't want to talk" vibe emanating from me. 

Pulling into the hospital, I thought of Lance. Tutoring was canceled because of my appointment, and I missed his easy smiles. We hadn't heard much about Antonio, which sucked. 

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked, startling me from my thoughts. I nodded, inhaling nervously. Shiro came over to my side of the car and set up my wheelchair. He pulled me out of the car and set me in it gently.

I braced myself and squared my shoulders. Shiro rolled me up the ramp. The doors opened automatically and a wave of chemicals assaulted my nose. Wincing, I sat as we grew closer and closer to the desk. 

"Ahh, the Koganes!" A front desk lady called. How pathetic was it that they knew recognized us.

"How are you Romelle?" Shiro asked flawlessly. I envied his ability to remember faces and names. 

Romelle beamed. "I'm fine thank you! And how are you two doing/" her voice was bright, and it grated on my already frayed nerves. I shifted in my chair, uncomfortable. Shiro sensed this, and hurried the conversation on. 

"We're great. I think we have an appointment though. Just a checkup.'' He reassured her when she looked alarmed.

I vomited in my mouth a little. 

"Oh yes. You can go on in!" Romelle fluttered, and I shot a pleading look at Shiro. He took my hint, thankfully, so we went on in. 

"Keith! Shiro!" My doctor, Coran called cheerfully. Why is everybody so cheerful in this place?

Shiro smiled and raised his hand in greeting. We made our way over to him and he led the way to the checkup room. Up close, I noticed Coran seemed exhausted. Shiro noticed too.

"Coran, you look absolutely exhausted." Shiro said, and Coran smiled good naturedly. "Someone came in yesterday, and they are in critical condition. Allura and I are at our last." 

Speaking of the devil, Allura entered the room. "Talking about me?" She teased, looking equally tired.

"Only a little." Shiro replied, his mouth lifting up into a half grin. They all laughed, and i ached to join in. 

Coran proceeded to do the checkup, Allura, Shiro and him chatting as he did. A little while later, they finished, decreeing that everything was fine. 

As I rolled myself back toward the front area, I met face to face with a familiar one. Startled, I jerked back. My chair tipped back, and I braced myself for the fall. It has happened before, only a handful of times in the beginning. 

"Whoa!" Lance cried, leaping forward to catch me. I found myself looking up at the ceiling, but my head never hit. I felt myself tip back up, and realized I had been caught by taut, wiry, CUBAN arms. Embarrassing. 

"Keith!" Shiro cried, running up to meet me. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and I nodded, relieved that I was caught, instead of laying on the ground. ''Lance, how are you?" Shiro's eyebrows quirked up, and he smiled. 

"I'm good. Antonio is getting released today." Lance smiled, and his face was so pretty I sighed. 

I tugged on Shiro's coat, and luckily he understood my message. We were pretty good at that.

"Keith here wants to thank you for catching him." Shiro said, and I turned towards Lance, giving hi my best thankful face. 

His neck and ears turned a faint red. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. "it was nothing." 

""¡¡Lance en donde diablos te has metido mijo!!"" A voice from the hospital room called. A small, round woman appeared, also Cuban. I was glad that Shiro had forced me to take Spanish as I was actually quite fluent in, you know, for a mute guy. She asked where he is.

"Sorry, Mamma, I was just talking to my friends." Lance answered guiltily. The word friends seemed to be the magic word though, as her face brightened. 

"Friends? Come in, come in!" She beckoned, and I surprised Shiro by rolling myself over. She gripped my face and smiled. I didn't know what to do. Lance must have seen my deer in the headlight look because he intervened. 

"Mamma, this is Lance and Shiro." Lance smiled. 

"¡Mmm, Keith es lindo!" His mother appraised, and I blushed. She just called me cute. Agreed with Lance, actually! I wasn't the only one blushing though, as I'm sure I see a pink tinge return to Lance's ears.

"Mamma." Lance groaned, and Shiro shot me a look. We were both fluent in Spanish.

She pulled us into the hospital room, and I saw a little boy laying on the bed. He was playing with action figures, and it was adorable. 

"Guys, this is Antonio. Antonio, this is Shiro and Keith." Lance pointed at us in turn. The boy, Antonio looked at us. His face was sweet, full of energy. It looked like his brothers. 

"Hello." Shiro made the first move, as always. Unless it came to dating. But anyway. . . 

"Hi. I'm in the hospital, but I'll get out today. My doctor said he can save everybody. I got saved. I was gonna die, but he got the. . . the. . . the. . ." The energetic boy looked at Lance for the word. 

"Tumor." Lance supplied, suppressing a grimace.

"Yeah the tumor. They got it out. They really can save everybody." Antonio continued. 

Not everybody. They can't save everybody. 

Shiro noticed what I was thinking and nudged me. I brushed him off. 

"Oh, but you must come to dinner and meet the family. Papa will be delighted." Lance's mother cried, looking in between us. 

Shiro hesitated, looking at me. I returned his gaze evenly. It was up to him if we went. I didn't really want to, but I was tired of everything being about me. Shiro judged my face and finally nodded, after weighing each side. 

Lance's mother clapped excitedly. "Yes! I must let Papa know!" 

Shiro held out a hand."First though, Mrs. McClain, Keith here is paralyzed and mute." 

She smiled. "Call me Mamma, and I know. Lance comes home on Saturdays and tells about his new friends. Shiro, his mentor who he looks up to," At this, Shiro blushed. "And his new friend Keith who can't talk, but says more with his face than he knows." 

"Mamma!" Lance protested, and I froze. He talks about me? Why would any one think about me if they didn't have to. I can't even contribute to the conversation. 

Shiro and Lance's mother made plans, and I left the hospital with her lipstick stain on my cheek and ribs aching from a crushing hug. It felt good. It had been to long since I've been hugged by anyone but Shiro. 

In the car ride home, I was in a better mood. Shiro sensed this, and turned on the radio. The music filled the car, and I smiled. Today was an. . . interesting day, to say the least. It was a good day. 

We arrived home, and Shiro helped me to my room. He left, his parting words a warning about how to dress, accompanied by a smirk. He was going to tease me about my crush on Lance. 

Wait. Did I have a crush on Lance? No. It's just that I haven't had human interaction lately. It's probably just a friend crush. Right? 

Buttoning up a red button up, I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Once Shiro had helped me put them on, we waited for the time to near five. Patience isn't my specialty, Shiro knew, so we watched a movie. 

I was still antsy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is at dinner with the McClain's. He meets the family and it is very chaotic. Shiro explains his 'situation', and Keith wonders if he might be able to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! It means a lot for me!

In the car, Shiro loaded up google maps. I realized I had no idea where the McClain's lived. Apparently, they lived about 14 miles away. Shiro started the car, and we left. Anxiety was coursing through my body. 

Shiro sensed this, and put his hand on my arm reassuringly. I felt calmed, but only a little. This was all new for me. Even before the accident I had been a lone wolf. I didn't fit in with the others, and so that left me alone. 

I think that I can call at least Lance my friend, if not Hunk and Pidge. It's really nice to get out again, even though I would never say that to Shiro, lest I prove him right. 

Shiro pulled into a nice suburb neighborhood. It was nice, looked like middle working class. My breathing sped up, and I clenched my fists. Closing my eyes, I waited until the car turned off before I opened them. 

The house in front of me was different than the other houses. It was a light blue, and wind chimes swung on the porch. It looked peaceful. Shiro looked at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded. 

I was in no way ready. 

Shiro pulled my wheelchair from the bed of the truck and loaded me into it. He wheeled me up to the steps, and I realized that there was no ramp. Shiro's solution was to put me on the porch swing and carry my wheelchair up. As he was positioning me in it after we were on the porch the door opened, and we were greeted by Lance.

"Hi guys," He smiled, and I was put at ease. "I invited Pidge and Hunk over so it'd be a little less awkward." He continued, and relief coursed through my body. Now the conversation wouldn't be focused on me entirely. 

Inviting us in, Lance opened the door wider. Shiro rolled me over the lip of the door and I was jostled in my seat. Lance steadied me and I liked the feel of his hands on my arm. 

My focus was diverted when Lance's mom entered the room. She bustled over and hugged Shiro and me, holding my face in her hands before kissing me on each cheek. I guess this was her normal way of greeting people. I didn't exactly hate it. 

"Hello," Shiro said, ever polite. I waved awkwardly, and smiled. 

"Hi, hi! Come in and meet the family!" Lance's mother bade, so we did. 

The first I saw was Antonio, and he rushed for Shiro, making him pick him up. Shiro's laugh joined with Antonio's giggles, and soon Lance's laugh followed along with Mrs. McClain's. My old laugh rang in my ears and I ached to add it to the mix. I just wonder if I even know how to laugh or talk anymore, it's been so long. 

Another boy, a little older than Antonio entered the room. "Uncle Lance, who are these people?" He asked, and a smile lit my face at the mention of Lance as an Uncle. 

"Guys, this is my nephew Louis and-" He pulled a girl in. "My niece Esmeralda." Esmeralda smiled shyly. 

A man entered, and I was struck by his size. He was about Shiro's height, and a little broader, but that wasn't it. His energy expanded over the room, filling it. He was happy, and seemed unable to hurt a hair on anybody's head. The man must be Lance's dad.

"I'm Mr. McClain." His voice boomed, and it was filled with incredible warmth. Shiro set Antonio down and he ran to his father shouting "Papa, Papa!" It was an adorable scene. 

2 more Cubans entered, followed by another, and I was surprised at the sheer amount of people in the room. Lance introduced the other 3 as his twin sister, Rachel, his older sister Lana, and her husband Miguel. 

Lance's twin seemed very . . . intense. She appraised me, and her stare made me uncomfortable. Lance noticed, and intervened.

"As you've noticed, Keith is in a wheelchair. Keith is also mute. That means he can't talk." He added after seeing the younger children questioning looks. 

"Why can't Keith talk?" asked Esmeralda, and I winced at the lack of tact. Mrs. McClain started to chide gently, but Shiro stopped her after checking with me that it was okay to explain. It was.

"Keith stopped talking after we got in the car crash and his parents died. It's his way of dealing with the trauma. Once he feels comfortable and safe, he might start talking again." Shiro explained, and I could feel the mood drop. 

The awkwardness in the room choked me. We were saved by the bell as the doorbell rang. Lance opened the door to reveal Pidge, Hunk, and a boy who appeared to be Pidge's older brother. The entered familiarly, as if they'd been here millions of times. 

"Matt!" Shiro cried, and I straightened in recognition. The two were fast friends back at school before the accident. Shiro ran to him and the hugged tightly for a minute. Everyone else in the room was confused. Pulling out my phone, I texted Lance explaining the situation.

He read the message and explained it to the rest of the group. 

Shiro and Matt broke apart, and Shiro peered at Pidge. "Your not . . . Katie?" He asked suspiciously and she nodded. 

"Guilty as charged." She smiled. "I had no idea you two knew each other," she continued, and Matt smiled.

"Knew each other! We were best friends until uni forced us to separate!" Shiro laughed in disbelief, perhaps still not certain that this was reality. For once, I was glad it was. 

The atmosphere settled down, and we sat to dinner. Steaming plates were passed around, and I inhaled. It smelled so good. 

"Now Keith, I remembered that Lance told us you were vegetarian so I prepared stuff just for you!" Mrs. McClain smiled, and I bowed my head in thanks. 

The dinner was chaotic. Everyone was talking over each other, and that made it easier not to say anything. So I sat, resting in my wheelchair, eating silently. Lance sat next to me, and I was hyper aware of his every move. His leg brushed against mine, and I blushed.

My light skin made it easy to see, and I was envious of Lance's dark complexion. I lowered my head and hid behind my bangs. Lance looked over at me and I swear that he was blushing too. I looked away, breaking the spell coming from his blue eyes. 

"No son tan malos. Peudo ver por que a Lance le gusta el tranquila." Lance's dad remarked, and Shiro peered at me. Lance's father just said that Lance liked the quiet one, and I can only assume that meant me. 

Another blush rose on my cheeks as the family laughed and Lance protested. "Papa!" Shiro was watching me, so I shook my head at him, pleading for him to play dumb. I could only hope he does. 

After all the food and dessert I was stuffed. We made to leave, and began the hard journey down the porch. Once I was loaded in the car, I suddenly felt exhausted. Leaning against the back of the seat, I replayed the night in my mind.

My mind flashed back to when Shiro said that I could talk if I felt safe enough. 

Could I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th Saturday
> 
> The gang's all here this time!  
> Well, not Coran and Allura. . .

The 4th Saturday

Waking up on Saturday, I was extremely excited. We had another tutoring session planned, and I couldn't wait. You'd think that studying was boring, but the competitions and jokes made it fun. 

Shiro seemed to be glad that I was making friends and interacting. I still was afraid to go out in public, but less so because of them. I barely knew these people, yet it felt like we had been friends forever. It was a really good feeling. 

Shiro asked me to think about going to school at the start of the next semester. It started in about a week. Fall was ending quickly. 

I didn't tell him I was thinking about it. I didn't want to have his hopes up when I decided not to. Senior year, just the words make me anxious.I would go to The Garrison, which was a prestigious school. Coincidentally, it was also the school that Lance, Pidge, and Hunk went to. 

The doorbell rang, startling me out of my thoughts, and I rolled over to get it. I opened the door to reveal Hunk, Pidge and Lance. I felt my face stretch into a grin, and saw the same mirrored on their faces as well. It made me feel good to smile, although my cheeks hurt.

"Hello guys," Shiro called from the kitchen. He entered and greeted them all. I waved in my way of greeting, and everybody laughed. We got to business quickly. Luckily Pidge was actually really good at coding, which is what I have been struggling with. Pidge was a good teacher, and I understood it almost immediately. 

Shiro accidentally let it slip that he was fluent in multiple languages, including Spanish. He, thankfully, got my death glare before outing that I was also fluent. I learned how to glare from my mom before she died, and wasn't afraid to use it on people. She had a scary glare, but I didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. 

Lance, learning that Shiro was fluent in Spanish, shot him a pleading look that I didn't miss. Probably hoping that Shiro didn't tell me anything that had been said about me. Little did he know. . .

The time passed quickly as always. I didn't want the day to end, so I suggested to Lance that we go for ice cream. I didn't ask Shiro first, because I knew that with all four of us teamed up he couldn't say no. 

After a lot of wheedling and begging, Shiro relented, but I could tell from his glace that he'd get me back later. We drove to the ice cream shop, but only to realize it was closed for winter. Lance took matters into his own hands and made us follow him across town to another ice cream shop that was still open. 

The girl at the counter was pretty, and I noticed that Lance and her seemed like good friends. I felt an irrational surge of jealousy. "Nyma!" Lance greeted, and she smiled.

She hopped over the counter and hugged Lance. "Lance!" I felt my shoulders clench. They ended their embrace, and Lance introduced everybody. Nyma, well, she seemed cool, I guess, but I put on a nice face for Shiro. 

Nyma gave us our cones on the house, and we sat at a nearby table. The fall leaves swirled in the air, and the crispness attacked my nose in a good way. it was a peaceful setting, and the breeze felt good on my back. Growing hot, I pulled off my black sweatshirt, forgetting I had short sleeves on. 

I saw the trio's eyes draw to the scar on my arm and make the connection that led to the one on my cheek. After a moment of awkward silence, Shiro looked at me, and I knew he was going to get me back. 

"So, I've been trying to convince Keith to go to school." Shiro remarked, and I inwardly groaned. Sadly, I was the only one with that reaction. 

Hunk smiled. "I think that's a great idea! We could go to school together, and Keith could finish high school in the real world." Pidge seemed to agree with this, and nodded her encouragement. 

Lance was the wild card. I didn't know how he'd react. I hoped that he'd want me around but I wasn't sure. My nerves were fraying as I waited for him to say something. 

I braved a look at him, and saw him looking back at me, in a judgey sort of way. "I think it would be a really great experience for Keith, but only if he feels comfortable with it." Lance remarked, and I was surprised. I did't expect him to weigh both sides and look out for what he thought I was okay with. 

I didn't want to disappoint my new friends, but the anxiety was crushing me. Just thinking about it made me sweat. Lance saw me warring with myself and put a hand on my shoulder. Where his hand sat my skin seemed to spark. Bare skin against bare skin. 

"We'd be with you all the way of course," He assured, and I felt better. Against my better judgement I nodded slowly. 

I agreed to go to school. Oh god. I'm going to die. Entering freak out mode. 

Everyone cheered, drawing the attention of Nyma, who came over to see what the fuss was. She seemed happy for me, which only made me feel worse for disliking her. The rest of my ice cream was forgotten, as I was enveloped in first Hunk's hug, but it grew into a group hug pile type thing. It felt amazing. I hadn't realized how much I had been missing contact with other people. 

We made our separate ways, and Shiro drove me home. He was ecstatic, I could tell, but he was trying not to let me see how proud he was. 

"Keith, I just want to let you know that I'm really proud of you. Lately you have been going out of your comfort zone and do new things and meet new people. After the accident you seemed to draw into yourself. You were always a loner, but after the accident, I didn't know what to do." Shiro looked at me seriously before returning his eyes to the road. "But now that you met them, and it seems especially Lance you've been happier. Thank you for agreeing to do this."

I teared up. I had tried to not let Shiro see how much pain I had been in, but I just ended up hurting him. I looked at Shiro and saw him crying as well. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence, each of us lost in thought. 

When we got home, I hugged him tightly, hoping to convey my thanks and apologies. I hoped he got the message. Shiro returned my hug tightly as well. We wiped our eyes and entered the house. 

My anxiety lessened with the thought of all the people who had my back. There was Shiro, of course, along with Lance, Hunk and Pidge. I could believe them and do this. I can trust people. 

He immediately set up a meeting with the principal of the Garrison Academy. Shiro told me that the principal was excited to meet me, and was excited to open up the school to a kid with more . . . diverse backgrounds. That was one way of putting it. 

Some how, Shiro had set up the meeting for the very next day. I just hoped I could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to his new school for a meeting with his principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an almost panic attack, so hopefully no trigger warning, just a heads up! More notes at the end!

Smoothing my red polo down nervously, I felt Shiro's hand on my shoulder. We were in the school parking lot. It was time for the meeting with the principal. It was a school day, and the lot was filled, except for the handicapped spaces, which were all empty but the spot in which Shiro's truck sat. 

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked seriously, and I nodded, inhaling. It was time to start being brave.

We got out of the truck and the clouds swirled ominously. I hoped it wasn't an omen. Shiro rand the little electric doorbell thing, and the door buzzed. They were expecting us. 

As we rolled in, I looked down a hallway only to meet my eyes with curious ones. It must be passing time. Flinching back, I focused my gaze fixedly on my hands, which were in my lap. Shiro pushed me into the office, and I exhaled, loosening my shoulders, glad to be out of sight. 

A sweet receptionist greeted us. Even though she appeared to be in her late 30's, she seemed to be under Shiro's spell already. 

"How may I help you?" She fluttered, and I choked back a gag. 

"We're here for a meeting with the principal." Shiro replied, and I could see the receptionist melt a little. Ewww.

The receptionist let us right in, and an office door opened to a man. "I'm Principal Alfor." He smiled warmly, and I blanched, surprised. His smile bore a great resemblance to Nurse Allura's. 

Shiro returned the greeting, and I couldn't help but wonder if Allura and the man in front of me were related. The Principal continued.

"My daughter Allura speaks highly of you Keith," his gaze focused on me. So Allura and him were related. I could do this. "I hope you won't disappoint me." 

Shiro rushed to my defense. "Of course he won't" The principal nodded.

"Now, I heard that you don't speak. Because of this, I alerted all of the teachers that you will have. Also, Takashi told me that you know Lance McClain, so I put all your classes with him. Your schedules are the same." I nodded, relieved I wouldn't be alone, but noting at the same time Shiro's wince when Principal Alfor called him by his given name. 

Principal Alfor opened the door to reveal Lance. Lance didn't notice us. 

"I swear, whatever I'm in here for, I didn't do." He pleaded, and Shiro laughed. Lance's eyes slid over to mine as he saw us. "Oh. Hi."

The Principal smiled. "Lance, you are not in trouble. Although it wouldn't be the first time," He mused,and Lance shrugged. "You are in here because Keith will start school in a couple of weeks. You will be his assigned buddy. If he needs something, it's your job to alert the teacher. You will share all your classes, and I expect that you will do an outstanding job." 

God this was so embarrassing. I looked at Lance, wary of his reaction, but he seemed okay with his job. Dare I say. . . pleased? I tuned back to the Principal's words.

"Right now, Lance will take Keith on a short tour. You will meet all your teachers, and see where your locker and stuff is. The only thing is Keith can't do gym. I alerted the gym teacher, but I fear that he will just have to sit on the side." The Principal rambled on, happy I think that Lance was fine with it all. 

Lance and I set off, but I was pushing myself. I didn't want to show any weakness. I know that sounds irrational, but it was integrated within me. 

The first class we stopped at was homeroom (obviously). The teacher, she seemed nice, and also doubled as my history teacher, which was conveniently 1st hour. 2nd hour was business tech, which I knew I'd be fine with as long as Pidge could help me. Third hour, AP English, was going to be fun. I loved English, and seemed to have a knack for it. 4th hour, Spanish. He seemed kind of droll, but I could manage. Then Lunch A, and after that, gym. The gym teacher stuck out. He seemed like a sour grape, and demanded that everyone call him Commander Iverson. Oof. Sixth hour, AP science was another one of my favorites. The teacher was an old guy who seemed to be a little off his rocker. Pidge and Hunk were in that class, and they spent the time we were in it making faces at us. Last was math. My least favorite. I am not the best at math. Lance, noting my hesitation, told me we'd work on it during tutoring. The teacher seemed like a no nonsense older lady, with a perm. Lance told me it looked worse than my mullet.

I'm wounded at his words! 

During the entire tour, Lance kept a running commentary, probably sensing my hesitation. It made the whole day a lot easier to deal with. Pidge and Hunk, Lance said also share a few classes, except that they were in more AP classes. I questioned why either of them were in tutoring if they were so smart. Lance had no answer.

As we made our way towards the office, a bell rang, signaling passing time. No. A lot of kids poured out from each door. They flooded towards me, trapping me. I was starting to freak out, when I felt my wheelchair move to an empty crevice. Lance, to my rescue again. Pidge and Hunk ran over, greeted us, and ran off, presumably to their next class. People looked at me. It made me nervous, but not that bad, thanks to Lance. 

"Hey, Mullet. I got you. You'll be fine. It's fine." He said reassuringly, and it helped, but at the same time made me more tense to have his breath on my neck. When the halls died down, I uncurled, breathing heavily, fighting off visions of the accident. 

"You alright Mullet?" Lance asked, and my head swiveled towards him in a speed I hadn't thought possible. One side of his mouth quirked up, and I looked away, pretending a blush wasn't rising to my face. Hopefully he thought it was nerves and not attraction. 

Because it wasn't attraction. Right. 

We made our way to the office and the secretary let us in with a sugary smile I didn't trust. Shiro looked at me, judging if I was alright. Let him make what he wants out of the sheen of sweat still on my forehead.

"Everything go well?" The Principal questioned, and I nodded. My nod accompanied Lance's yes, and we shared a glance. His face was masked, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Shiro and Principal shook hands, then me and the Principal as well. Lance hugged me, surprising us all, including himself I think. 

It felt nice, not that I'd ever admit it though. 

Back in the truck, I finally allowed myself to meet Shiro's gaze. 'What?' My look said. He laughed.

"It's just, well, you and Lance seem to be getting close." Shiro looked sideways at me. I faced the window, pouting. I refused to answer, as this was an unfair attack. After the day I'd had, even! Finally able to process the day, I felt myself flush with embarrassment from having an almost panic attack earlier.

I let my head fall back against the seat, and blew out a breath, frustrated. Shiro looked over at me when I sighed, a sad smile his face.

"Me too Keith, me too." Shiro's words confused me. What did he mean 'me too'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principal Alfor is a nice guy, and Lance is in all of Keith's classes. Lance takes him on a tour, and Pidge + Hunk make some faces. Keith almost has a panic attack, but Lance stops it. Shiro teases Keith about Lance, after Lance hugs Keith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Saturday, school starts in 2 days. Study group doesn't study, but plays. They meet Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer, probably about 1500 words instead of 1300.

The 5th Saturday

I was starting school in two days. Shiro was growing increasingly prouder. I, however, was growing increasingly nervous. My nerves were understandable, Shiro had said, but at this level? I don't know.

The group was here, but we got off track tutoring. With my online classes, I should be a little ahead of all my classes. They put me in Spanish because I was already fluent in it. Lance was also fluent, so I wondered why he was in Spanish. I decided to ask him. 

"Oh," Lance laughed nervously. "I didn't really want to learn a new language, so I fake that I can't speak it for an easy A." He looked down. Meanwhile, I thought it was a great idea. I mean, you don't meet a better procrastinator than me. I applauded him, and he looked up, a smile on his face. I think that he was surprised that I thought it was a good idea. 

"Why are you in Spanish?" Lance asked me, but I just waved him off. I still didn't want to tell him I spoke the language. 

Instead of studying, everyone was giving me advice about my first day. They asked me what I was most unsettled about, and I had to say that it was people looking at me. Everyone gave each other knowing looks. Looks I detest. 

Some of their tips were: Stay with Lance, don't do anything dumb, don't fall over, try to fit in, etc. Most of the smart sarcastic ones were from Pidge, in case you couldn't tell. 

Growing tired of thinking about school, I suggested we play Mario Kart. Lance refused, pouting, with his arms crossed over his chest. It was a cute pose. I guess that he didn't want to lose again. He finally relented, and all of us, except Shiro were in a competitive battle.We all were in it to win it. 

"Quiznack." Pidge muttered when I hit her with a red turtle shell, securing my spot in first I paused the game, and all 3 of us just looked at her.

"What?" Hunk asked, his brows dipped in confusion. I'm sure that my face was the same. 

"Oh. I've gotten in habit of saying that because Matt and I's mom won't let us swear, so we made our own." She shrugged with good humor. We laughed, and I resumed the game before anyone was ready. Protests filled the air as Lance slid off an edge, Hunk crashed, and Pidge got passed by people.

I grinned, and crossed the finish line. I patiently waited for poor Hunk. He wasn't very good, and had gotten 12th place, again. I turned towards Lance, who was being a poor sport and stuck my tongue out at him. He glared playfully.

"Oh you act like that do you?" He asked, advancing towards me. I rolled backwards, unsure of his intentions. Lance came closer, and I was trapped in a corner. "Beat me again, will you?" He asked, moving closer, I shrank back.

Lance picked me up off my chair, and carried me to the couch where he unceremoniously dumped me on it. Pidge and Hunk were laughing, those traitors, and Lance could not hols his mock glare any longer, do he started to laugh also.

My eyes flew to Shiro, who was standing in the doorway. He had such a crazy expression, that I couldn't help myself, and I laughed with them, expecting a silent one. What came out was a throaty growl noise. I froze, and brought my hand up, clutching my throat. 

Shiro was by my side in an instant. "Please tell me that I didn't imagine that?" he begged, and I started to cry, overwhelmed. 

I had made a sound! 

Breathing fast, I shook my head. I did -- I made noise! I opened my mouth, expecting verbal vomit, but nothing came out. Shiro was laughing/crying, and the tears streaking down his face matched my own. Why couldn't I speak again? Why did it only happen once?

Shiro picked me up and spun me, crushing me in a hug. The trio stood by, watching, they're expressions varying from awe, confusion, and happiness. I felt those emotions too.

Lance was the first to break out of his shock, and he ran forward, joining our hug. Pidge and Hunk came too, and the force of the three of them knocked Shiro on to the couch. We were a big emotional mess. 

Once we had all calmed down, I sat in my chair, straining to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Frustrated, I banged my armrests with my fists. Pidge put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Keith. The words will come. They will take their time, but they will come." She said gently. "You're making progress, and that's good. I'm, well, we're so proud." Her words calmed me, and I slumped back, exhausted. 

"Let's go to celebrate!" Lance cried, and I agreed. Since we had done ice cream last time, and it was about 2 pm, we went out for a late lunch/early dinner. 

We decided to carpool, and got into Hunk's minivan. Pidge drove, because, as she put it, "first come first serve". We pulled up at a nearby IHOP, and Shiro audibly gulped. I nudged him, wondering what the problem was. 

"Adam works here," Was all he said. Pidge cackled evilly. 

"Oh we are definitely going in then!" She hopped out of the car, and Lance shrugged, following suit. Hunk reluctantly climbed out. Shiro, seeing that he was outnumbered, opened his door, sighing. He circled the door, and got me set up. 

Rolling me to the doors, Shiro smoothed his hair and shirt down. I laughed, silently, and he looked at me with a grin. "I'm a bit nervous. He's going to meet you! What if you don't approve?" He fretted. I put a hand on Shiro, as anyone good enough for Shiro was good enough for me. 

We entered, and the hostess took us to a table in the corner. She cleared a chair on the end away for me and I rolled in, and shot her a smile, which she returned almost immediately. I turned back to see Lance looking at the hostess and I with a look I couldn't interpret. 

"Relax Lance, Keith is gay." Pidge nudged him. I frowned at her, not upset that she outed me, but more in confusion on how she knew. Lance looked at me to confirm, and I nodded, confused why he would care. He must think that the hostess was pretty.

I then looked at Pidge, the question clear on my face. She started to answer, but was cut off by the arrival of the server. "Hi, I'm Adam, and I'll be your. . ." His voice faded as he spotted Shiro, who smiled wanly.

Adam was cute, brown hair, cool eyes, in the older guy way. I looked back and forth between Shiro and him, waiting to see what would happen. Adam cleared his throat. "Um, Shiro! What are you doing here?" He looked panicked. 

"The small one dragged me here," He said, nodding towards Pidge, who smiled mischievously. 

"Hi, I'm Pidge! This is Lance," Lance smiled, "Hunk," Hunk waved, "And Keith." I knew that Shiro had told him about me when Adam's smile faded just a little.

"Hello." Adam said to me, and I saw his throat bob. I smiled, and he relaxed. "Alright." Adam got back to business. "What do you want to drink?" We ordered, and Shiro already knew what I wanted, so he ordered my drink for me. I only drink Dr. Pepper. 

Our drinks arrived, and I saw Shiro and Adam exchange small, relieved, smiled. Jealousy flared, but I stomped it down. 

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, except when Hunk knocked over his drink, and after we were all back at my house, we exchanged goodbyes. Today was tiring. I still am in shock that I made a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of School!!!!!!!

The first day of school.

THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!! I am so freaking out, it's not even funny. Shiro quirked an eyebrow. Ok, maybe it's a little funny, but. . .

I smoothed my clothes out. There was no official uniform, but there was still a dress code. I wore black skinny jeans, a red athletic v-neck, a black hoodie, and my ankle black boots. Shiro made a face at my choice if style, but he didn't say anything. 

I was in the car, as we'd decided that the bus would be too much of a hassle, and that Shiro would drive me and pick me up every day.

We pull into the parking lot early, which is good. I take a few deep breathes, ignoring Shiro's concerned look. I nodded. i could do this. Shiro looked at me deep in the eyes, and he reminds me how proud he is of me. 

We end in a hug, and then he's loading me into my wheelchair. I hug him again, and touch my throat, remembering I made noise. This gives me courage, and I bolster that, rolling myself towards the doors. 

"Keith!" A cry rings out, and I look up in surprise. I see the trio coming towards me from the parking lot, with Pidge sprinting towards her. I am completely taken unaware when he jumps onto my lap and hugs me, bouncing excitedly. 

By this time, other students are starting to arrive, and they look toward us, drawn in by the commotion. My face heated up, and I awkwardly patted her back. She laughs, and the other two come up. Hunk, I'm pretty sure is tearing up, that bug softie! Lance is cool, and he gives me a fist bump, which I return, proud to say with minimal fumbling. 

They flanked me, Lance pushing my wheelchair. The doors open, and eyes are immediately upon me. I duck my head, blushing. My. . .backup? crew? friends? Let's go with friends -- are casual, giving fist bumps, head nods, high fives, and whatnot.

It's easy to be with them, they're so comfortable and confident. It's, well, a whole new world. As Hunk and Pidge depart at the doors of their homeroom, Lance and I continue down the hall. 

He keeps a light, natural aura, and it infects me, making me be able to hold eye contact with a few people. I smiled a little, and Lance laughed, seeing my smile. 

We make it into homeroom without incident. The teacher smiles, recognizing who I am. Lance picks some seats on the middle side, away from the door. People trickle in, and to take my mind away from them, I actually look at Lance's outfit. He's wearing a shirt that is grey, and on the front says 'Nope. Not Today.' I like it.

The bell rings, and the homeroom teacher greets the class. "Hi, class! As you may have noticed, we have a new student. His name is Keith, and he will be with us for the remainder of the year." People looked over at me and Lance nudged my shoulder gently, in a reassuring way. 

After that, the teacher started teaching. I finally learned her name, as I noticed that it was written on the board. Ms. Cope. She was young and energetic. I felt myself drawn to her immediately. Homeroom passed quickly and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing. Lance, I, and a few other students stayed put, while the rest left for their second hour. 

The five minutes passed with much of the same. Students came in and stared at me. Lance continued chattering, perhaps trying to make me more comfortable. It was really nice. Some other students came over and Lance was easy with them, not excluding me, which was a pretty impressive feat. From what I could tell, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were best friends, while they had other not close acquaintances. 

The bell rang, and Ms. Cope introduced me again. It was still awkward, but Lance was there. History was one of the classes that I was ahead of in, so I knew that I'd make it. At the moment, we were learning about the Civil war. I had already finished that unit, so I could coast on through easily. I spent the class paying attention (sort of), and doodling. I was just sketching on some lined paper, and it helped alleviate my tension. I saw Lance peek at my paper. He blinked. I kept drawing. 'That's so good!" Lance whispered, and I looked at him. He pointed to my doodle. I shook my head, blushing. This wasn't that good, it only took me a few minutes.

I noticed how close our faces were and leaned back. Lance took this opportunity to snatch my paper, putting it into his backpack. I was confused on why he'd want it. I shrugged it off and pretended to look forward at the board, but I was just trying to keep my eyes of Lance. 

 

The bell rang, and we were on the move. Lance and I made our way to the computer room. I hate business tech, so this was going to be great! Insert sarcasm there. 

The teacher introduced me, and eyes again rolled towards me. It was much worse because he made Lance and I be at the front of the room. I was so red, it was so embarrassing. Once that was thankfully over, the teacher came over and made sure that I had my laptop. I did. I noticed his name on the nametag. Mr. Lionel. I already knew I'd hate him, if just for his subject matter. Class drug on, and once it was finally over, I couldn't wait, and rolled myself out of there. Lance joined me in the hall laughing. 

"You looked like the devil was on your heels when you left!" He exclaimed, gasping. I shrugged, and he rolled me down the hall. Feet pounded towards the stairs, but Lance and I went to the elevator. The security guard let us pass, and we made our way to English. Relieved to be on my favorite class, I relaxed. This teacher, Mrs. Hollen, didn't introduce me, but just gave us a creative writing assignment. 

I got to work happily. I loved to write. My story was done quickly, so I started on the optional illustrations. Once done, I raised my hand. I was the first one done, by far. Mrs. Hollen collected it, reading it quickly. 

"Keith, this is amazing! I love the story line and the drawings! You don't mind if I read this in front of the class and show your artwork upon the board do you?" She gushed, and too overwhelmed to think, I nodded. She made her way to the front of the class and got their attention. 

She read my story, and I saw people's interest captivated. My familiar drawing was under the projector, and I saw people impressed by it. One she finished, someone called out.

"Who's work was that?" Several people murmured their agreement and the teacher looked at me, asking if it was okay to say. I smiled, and she nodded. 

"This was written and drawn by Keith." Eyes searched the class wondering who Keith was, so I awkwardly waved. Once the praise had died down, I was fairly certain that I was the color of my shirt. Lance had been quiet during this whole thing, but now turned towards me.

"Dude that was awesome! I had no idea that you could write and draw like that!" His praise meant more than all the others. I shrugged, saying it wasn't that good, but the bell rang before he could add more. Time for Spanish. Lance still didn't know that I could speak the language, and I intend to keep it that way. I like to know what his family says about me without him knowing. 

We entered the classroom, and the class went by fast. Stuff I already knew. The bell rang, and we went to lunch. Sitting with Hunk and Pidge was fun. They joked and played. I pulled out my lunch that Shiro had packed. If there was one thing that I remembered, it was that school lunch sucked. Lunch passed quickly, sadly. It was my favorite part of the day so far. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, except for math. I hate math. The teacher, Mrs. Smith, called on me to do a problem on the board. I about cried, but Lance came to rescue, accompanying me up. As I did the work he explained it. I knew kids were confused to why Lance spoke, but I just rolled myself back to my seat. 

Once I was in the parking lot, I text-thanked Lance, Hunk and Pidge for helping. Shiro arrived by then, and I was safely in the car. I was still recovering from math, so I didn't really answer Shiro's question. Once at home, I explained math, and Shiro was outraged. 

"She made you go in front of the class! I'm going to call the principal!" I managed to stop him, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. I was exhausted, and went to bed early.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of school, Lotor, and Gym

The 2nd day of school

My second day of school was much the same. Upon getting to school, I saw Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. They greeted me, with again, Pidge running towards me. She lounged across my lap as Lance pushed us. 

People still stared, but I didn't pay as much attention. Pidge chattered to Hunk, and Lance, while I listened on. Once we split ways, the day went on, much the same. We all met for lunch, and one thing I was learning was that Pidge was very lazy. She threw herself at Hunk, but he looked like he expected it.

"Carry me!" She whined, and Lance laughed at her tone. Hunk picked her up in a piggy back, and we made our way to the cafeteria. They sat at the same table as yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that this was 'their' table. I noticed that the other kids kept to a couple seats away, leaving their distance. 

I pulled out my lunch and saw Lance looking at it with puppy dog eyes. Sighing, I tilted my lunch towards him. He smiled, and I had to turn away to hide my blush. I never am hungry, so this wasn't a big deal. I pulled out an apple, and munched on it, knowing I need my nutrients, as Coran said. 

I listened to Hunk and Pidge enthuse about some new tech game, but Lance was uncharacteristically silent. Our easy environment was broken when a shadow loomed over the table. I looked up in surprise, the others mirroring my actions. 

I was met with the sight of a guy, another senior that I had seen around. "Lotor. . ." Pidge's voice dripped with venom. 

"Pidge. . ." Lotor's voice matched her tone in distaste. His gaze however, was on mine. Lotor's eyes were a strange color, a little yellow. 

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked, but it sounded like a suggestion to leave. 

"I. . . just wanted to celebrate the fact that you added a new member to your little band of misfits." Lotor's gaze broke off of mine, finally. I was to stunned to even be angry that he called us misfits. 

Pidge wasn't. She growled, and tried to jump Lotor, only to be held back by Hunk. I could tell by their faces that they were all furious. "It's not worth it." Hunk said soothingly, but I could hear the strain under toning his voice.

The bell rang, and Lotor swept off, leaving me staring in his wake with confusion. Lance rose, and I could tell that he saw the question in my face, but he ignored me. I glared at him, willing him to answer me, but he looked away. He made to push me, but I gripped my wheels, not willing to move with out answers. Pidge and Hunk were already gone, and we were alone in the almost empty cafeteria. 

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. We have Iverson, we can't be late!" Lance cried, and I lifted my hands, smiling. "That was Lotor. We once trusted him, but in the end he betrayed us all. It left us shunned and alone." Lance explained as we went to gym. 

We made it to gym, barely on time, and Iverson shot us a glare. Much like yesterday, I watched from the sidelines as everyone did laps. Once they were all done, Iverson explained today's agenda. 

"Today is your physical tests. You will do a variety of things with a partner of my choosing and they will mark your time down. I will be monitoring the pull up area, so let's get to it!" He barked, then began to list partners. Lance and I were together, I suspect because he had to put us together. He said where what groups start and sent us off. Lance and I started at the 100 meter run, which I could't do but Lance did. He runs fast. 

We then had to gay to the pull up bar, where Iverson was waiting. "Let's go!" He ordered, and Lance started forward. I beat him to it, and buckled myself in the chair. I stretched up to grab it, straining to reach. Once I had a firm grasp, I started my pull ups. I knew that Lance and Iverson were not expecting this, and it felt good to surprise them. 

My wheel chair added a good 20 lbs to my weight, but I tirelessly moved up and down. In the times I was bored at home, I worked out in the exercise room for hours, especially when I couldn't sleep. I lost track of how many I had done, and dropped, tired, with my arms burning. I was met with the astonished eyes of Lance, Iverson, as well as the rest of the class, who had apparently stopped working to watch me. 

Iverson cleared his throat, gruff, then waved Lance forward. Lance did good, probably getting a good 15 or 20 in before he dropped. The rest of gym passed uneventfully, although I could still feel eyes on me. 

People changed for gym while I just wore my normal clothing because I almost never will participate, and I also have to have someone help me dress, which is not happening. Once Lance was ready, we left, and Lance finally spoke.

"You know how many pull ups you got?" I shook my head. "34." I was surprised, that is a lot of pull ups. A new record for myself. I had gotten caught up in proving everyone that I wasn't weak, that i wasn't the kid who couldn't do things because he was "Disabled."

Once we made it to Science, I relaxed a little. So far, the teach, Mr. Jones had been pretty cool. his class was allowed to do whatever, as long as they were quiet and got the work done. He actually let us listen to music, which was a very good thing in my book, because music is life. 

Today's lesson was on the Chromebook, and I finished fairly soon. I spent the rest of class playing a game against Lance, and we we pretty evenly matched. Laughingly teasing each other, we were constantly trying to one up the other. 

Once the bell rang in that class, it was on to math, sadly. I hoped that I didn't get a repeat of yesterday. Sitting down, I waited for class to begin. Mrs. Smith glared at me for reasons I couldn't figure out, and then called on me to answer a question. 

I was at loss on how to respond to it, so I just looked at Lance, then back at the teacher. Lance had me write down the answer, then he read it off. i could, again, see how people were confused by our dynamic, him doing the talking, but I just looked down. 

The bell rang, and I was out of the class as soon as physically possible. Lance was right behind me, and his hand on my shoulder startled me. "It will be ok. Mrs. Smith is the kind of teacher that if she sees weakness she will pounce. It's not ideal but. . ." I lifted my head out of my hands, and weakly smiled at him in thanks. 

We slowly made our way to the parking lot, where Pidge and Hunk stood waiting with Shiro, who had gotten out of the car. They looked at us in relief, and I waved in greeting as we approached. Once we got there, Lance and I parted ways, and they made their way to Pidge's car, in which they were all carpooling in. Shiro watched as I let the smile drop from my face and rubbed my eyes. 

"Let's get you home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the short chapter, it's exam week for me, and I'm also moving, so things are pretty stressful right now. It should be more or less back to normal in February. I hope people are liking the story, and it's been really fun to write!

The 6th Saturday

I had successfully made it through a week of school without anything really bad happening. The worst thing was probably the weird interaction with Lotor that I still was confused about. 

The study group was meeting up today, but at this point, it wasn't really a study group, more of a group of friends hanging out and doing a little schoolwork.

I sat, contemplating at breakfast, and Shiro pointed his fork at me. "Okay, what's going on?" I pretended to be confused, but he saw through it. "You've been quieter than usual." I shot him a look, and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at the table, avoiding his gaze. I flinched when his fingers moved under my chin, tilting my head up.

I smiled sheepishly, and his eyes widened, a teasing look passing over them. "This doesn't have to do with a certain Cuban boy does it?" I shook my head vehemently, even though it most certainly did. 

Shiro laughed, and I knew that he saw right through me. I could never lie to him convincingly. "You like him!" He teased, and I looked away, blushing. I did. I know that I did like Lance, but I also knew that Lance was straight, and therefore would never like me. 

Someone was at the door, which saved me from further embarrassment. Shiro leaped up to get the door, and I wheeled myself up after him. Lance was at the door, looking disheveled. "Well, speak of the devil!" Shiro laughed, but I just glared at him. Lance's confused glance made his way to my eyes, then back to Shiro. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it today." Lance swallowed, and I knew something was wrong. "Antonio was admitted back to the hospital. He. . . he apparently had a relapse in his cancer. It doesn't look so good." I watched Lance try to keep it together. It was hard to watch, and I didn't know what to do. 

Shiro laid a hand on Lance's shoulder and smiled calmly, albeit a little sadly. "It's alright. Tell the family that our hopes are with you guys and that we hope he'll be okay." I nodded, then rolled my chair forward. I wrapped my arms around lance, and he stiffened. Since I was sitting, and he was standing my arms were around his waist.

I looked up at me, and he looked down at me, and it almost seemed like we shared a moment. Finally, he took a step back, rubbing his neck. As he left, I watched after him, seeing his taillights disappearing in the distance. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about all he's going through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight, and while it's not very graphic, it is one.

Another School Day

I was getting used to school, as this was my 3rd week. Meeting up with Hunk,Pidge, and Lance was normal, and I trusted them wholeheartedly. We haven't really ran into Lotor, which is good, but I still didn't have the entire story.

Lance had seemed down lately, I'm guessing because his brother was still in the hospital. The cancer was spreading. 

So he'd been quieter lately, and I'd missed it. I needed someone to distract me from my thoughts. Our friendship seemed a little strange, but I mean, he was under stress, so I'm trying not to take it personally. 

"Keith!" I looked up, startled from my thoughts. Ms. Cope looked at me, annoyance clear on her face. Snickers rose, as did my blush. "Pay attention please!" She turned back to the board, and I put my head down. 

It has been harder and harder to stay in the present lately.

A touch on my back made me flinch, and I felt the hand still. Looking over at Lance, I realized that he was rubbing my back. Unsure what to make of it, I let him do it. I t was both easier and harder to pay attention, because his touch kept me grounded, but also because I got distracted by it. 

I was glad that he was helping me, it made me think that maybe he was still my Lance, the friend one. 

The bell finally rang, and there was only 3 more classes to lunch, which was the best time of the day.

\------------------------------------

As I rolled to the normal lunch table, I noticed Lotor leaning over a girl nearby. She looked a little nervous, but mostly defiant. I watched as he reached out to stroke the girl's face, and noticed she pulled back, straining to get away from his touch.

Deciding that it was time to intervene, I changed courses, heading over to them. The girl saw me coming, and she looked relieved. I nudged Lotor's leg with my wheel, and he turned slowly. 

"Oh, is the cripple coming to jump in when he's not wanted? Well, let me break it to you. You're never wanted." He sneered, and I guess he expected me to feel bad, but I knew the truth. I had my friends, I had Shiro.

Pent up rage inside of me snapped when he pushed into my wheelchair, making me roll back. I looked him square in the face and let a fist fly. Because he had stupidly leaned down to get in my face, it hit him directly in the nose. I heard a sickening crunch, and blood squirted out of his nose. I think I broke it. 

Holding his nose, Lotor glared threateningly. His fists rose, and I got ready to take the hit. It never came, and he was on the ground when I looked, the girl standing over him, her blue hair swirling. She spit on his fallen body.

Drawn to the commotion, students looked over, and started to talk. 

"Don't come near me or Keith again!" The girl said, rage clear on her face. Lotor started to get up, but stopped when a teacher appeared at the scene. His blood was still running freely, and it had dripped all over his purple shirt. I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad. 

"What's going on here?" The teacher huffed, his belly bouncing. I looked away, childishly. 

"Keith!" Pidge, Hunk, and Lance broke through the crowd. "What happened?" Hunk cried, while Pidge was smiling victoriously. I shrugged as Lance came to stand by me.

"Lance!? Is this a friend of yours?" The teacher asked, and Lance nodded mutely, taking a page out of my book. "We're going to the office."

Lance and the girl walked with me with Lotor up ahead with a paper towel to his nose. The teacher, I learned that his name was Mr. Burgess, was sweating, I mean we were moving pretty fast.

Once we got to the office Principal Alfor let us in with a look on his face. "So what happened?" The girl, whose name I still didn't know recounted the tale accurately. 

The nurse walked in with a cleaned up Lotor. "His nose is broken, but no other injuries." I smiled to myself hearing this, satisfaction running through my veins. 

The principal grimaced, then sent us out into the lobby so he could talk to Lotor. 

"Hello," The girl held her hand out to me. "I'm Axca." I nodded and shook her hand. 

They emerged a few minutes later, and Lotor looked at me disparagingly. Alfor brought us all back into the office. I didn't know why Lance was still here, but I welcomed his presence. 

"Alright, so it seems that there is a slight. . . discord. . . in the stories." I glared. Our's was nothing but the truth. "Unless we can find a witness, it's a draw." I clenched my fists. Lotor can not get away with the things that he does.

"Keith, I'm going to have to call Shiro. You did hit another student, which is a big deal." I nodded, accepting my fate, but Lance stiffened. 

"But that's not fair! Lotor deserved this!" Lance shouted, throwing his hands up in protest. Alfor leveled him with a gaze, and sent Lance back to class, since lunch had ended.

Lotor and Axca went back to class, and right before the door shut I saw Lotor trip her. Indignant, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. The door opened, revealing Shiro, who gave me a look saying "we'd talk later about this." Sadly, I had been on the receiving end of these looks many times before.

The principal and Shiro greeted each other then got down to business. Once the story was over, Shiro looked at me. "Is this true?" I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I believe him. Keith doesn't resort to violence unless its needed. This kid Lotor is bad news." I was happy that he was sticking up for me. 

The Principal stuttered. "You can't just- What-- " Shiro interrupted calmly.

"I know Keith. If Keith says he's telling the truth, he is. Also, Katie Holt's brother is my best friend, and years ago, Lotor betrayed them and has never left them alone since." 

I was angry that everyone seemed to know the story but me. I was going to have to ask Hunk, as he was the one most likely to tell me. 

The principal sighed, seemingly thinking over Shiro's words. Finally, he turned towards me. "I understand that you were probably provoked, but you can't hit people. I'm going to let you off with a warning, and it won't happen again, will it?" I shook my head, needing to get out of the room. 

Principal Alfor and Shiro shook hands, then Shiro hugged me, before I got let out into 6th hour. I missed all of 5th, not that I'm complaining. 

When I got to class, people stared at me, and I felt uncomfortable with the attention. I handed the teacher my pass, then rolled myself over to Lance.

"Are you in trouble?" He whispered, and I shook my head, before writing a summery of the events that had taken place. Lance read it over and laughed. "I still can't believe you hit him!"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to make a big deal out of it then looked away.

Lance nudged me and when I looked he was smiling sheepishly. "No, I mean it. Not many people would even dare to go against Lotor, especially punch him! Plus, you were standing up for someone. That's. . . well heroic." Blushing, I looked down at the desk. 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, aside from a few of Lotor's lackeys glaring at me and Axca smiling and waving.

I was thankful to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this fic, and I have to say that I loved writing this! It was fun to see everything fall into Iplace and all the characters come together. Special thanks to Jay from when I writing, you were a big help! Thanks for all the encouragements and critiques I got from other readers, you were super helpful. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!!
> 
> Also, for some shameless self promoting, read My First, My Last, My Everything which is also klance, and a little angsty on my profile, or here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321380
> 
> Also read A Breath of Tainted Air which can be found in my works and is a shklance mafia au (trigger warning)

A few weeks later

Lotor kept his distance, although I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if his nose was a little more crooked. Axca had easily slid into our friend group, and she seemed pretty cool. 

I was glad that Lotor had taken my not-so-subtle hint and kept his distance, but it made school easier. I was doing well in my classes, I hadn't gotten into anymore trouble, and everything just seemed to be good overall. 

Lance's brother, Antonio, is on the mend. We were all really worried, but Coran and Allura pulled through, and it was nothing short of a miracle. Everyone was so grateful, myself included. It was nice to see someone make it out of a hospital alright. 

"We figure we should tell you the full story of Lotor's betrayal." Pidge's voice, and the words she said startled me. It was before the fist bell, and the four of us were standing in the hallway. 

"Well, he was part of our friend group, which meant that he knew all of our secrets. One day, he decided to spill them to the whole freshman class for no reason. He outed me for Ace, and he betrayed Lance especially. They were the closest, Lance trusting him more than Hunk or I did." Pidge sighed, battling emotions, and I moved my gaze to Lance, who's eyes were already on mine. I struggled to keep my emotions neutral, my face stoic. 

"After he hurt us, he walked away. We were all sad, but now we realize that it was probably a good thing that it happened." Hunk cut in. He tried to put on a face of bravado, but failed. I could tell that they were all hurt, no matter what they could say to contradict it. 

I pulled out my phone and typed a message in. 

You're better off without that asshole. He has issues, but isn't solving them the right way. He would just be a toxicity to you beautiful people.

Hunk pouted, before crushing me in a hug. Pidge scowled, her natural "eww emotions" look. Lance smiled softly, his eyes shining. "Thanks," He said, and I honestly felt so in love with him. 

But I wasn't in love with him.

Right?

The bell rang, and we scattered. Lance and I went into homeroom, but the air between us felt charged, good. I swallowed thickly, and looked down. 

The classes seemed to drag, and I was tired of it all. Spanish was a relief, because it meant that I didn't have to keep up or try.

"Alright!" The teachers bright voice cut through my headache. "We're doing something new. Today, we will tell a partner a secret, in Spanish. It has to be meaningful, but it doesn't have to be you're deepest darkest one either."

Sighing, I turned towards Lance and motioned for him to start. He looked heavily in to my eyes, and I felt nervous for some reason. He breathed deeply, and it almost looked like he was trying to draw in courage. 

"Creo que te quiero."

I gasped, bringing my hands over my mouth. 

I think I love you.

He said that. He said it. Panic rose in my chest, and I knew it was because I felt the same way. He read the panic in my eyes and backtracked. I held up a hand, and gathered up all my courage. 

"Creo que yo también te quiero" I croaked out, my voice rusty. It scraped across my throat, and I knew, I knew in this moment, that I could, and will, speak.

I think I love you too.

He smiled, a pure one of exultation, and I felt my breath catch. He jumped forward, crushing me in a hug. I pulled back, a little confused. "You're gay?" it still hurt to speak, but it was a worthwhile pain. 

He laughed, looking at me. "Bi." It all made sense now. As the pieces fell into place, I smiled, and he pulled my face against his. 

He kissed me passionately, and it was the best thing ever. 

We parted when the teacher cleared her throat. "Boys, is that really appropriate behavior?" I could see her trying not to smile. 

"Sorry!" I called, and watched her blink. As she smiled, she pointed to the hallway. 

"Office. Now." Laughs rose, but I wasn't embarrassed. I knew that we weren't in trouble, but she just wanted us to talk to the principal.

Lance and I exited the classroom and made our way to the elevator. As we rode down, I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face. A quick glance at Lance showed he had the same problem.

"So. . . we are dating?" I asked, my voice getting clearer. He smiled, then crossed the elevator to meet me.

"Yes, you silly boy, we are dating." I noted the satisfaction on his face before the elevator doors opened right outside the main office. Alfor waved us in, and I couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking. 

"So I heard a story. Please keep the PDA to the minimum." He admonished, wagging his finger good naturedly. I laughed,and said "It's my fault." The principal's eyes widened, and he reached to shake my hand. He pumped it, and I smiled victoriously, looking at my boyfriend, Lance McClain. 

"We must call Shiro!" Principal Alfor exclaimed, and I nodded. 

"May. . . may I speak?" I asked shyly, and he laughed, the booming sound rolling over us. 

"But of course!"

So he dialed the number and Shiro answered, confused. "Hello?"

"Hi."

May I ask who is speaking?" He asked, and I smiled, feeling like the cat who'd caught tha canary. 

"This is Keith."

"KEITH!" Shiro shouted, the joy clear in his voice. "I'm coming in! Can Adam come?" 

I laughed, replying with a yes, and they were on their way. We waited in the office for them to arrive, and when they did, Shiro pulled Lance and I into a hug. I smiled, then cleared my throat. 

"Shiro, I love you." He teared up, and pulled me back into his chest. I used this opportunity to wipe my tears off my face and onto his shirt. 

"And I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Lance." I pulled back, looking up at him as I said the words. Shiro didn't even look surprised.

"About time." 

\------------------------------

"Shiro, Adam, why are you here?" Pidge asks, looking up from her lunch. Hunk jumped up, and Shiro and him did the bro hug.

"We're here to celebrate the good news." Lance replies, and Pidge pushed up her glasses. 

"Good news?" Her voice was laced with confusion. 

I smiled, then rolled forward. "Of Lance and I becoming a couple." I tried to say it in the most innocent voice possible.

Hunk ran to hug me, and I noticed he was crying "That's so great man! You're talking! I'm so happyyyy!" He blubbered, and I patted his back.

Pidge smiled a small victorious smile and nodded. "Congratulations." I knew that she meant for both things, me talking and me getting the guy. Axca ran over, her blue hair a beacon against the crowd.

"Hey Shiro, hey guy I don't know. Why is Hunk crying?" She asked, completely nonchalant. 

"Well, he's happy that Keith and I are a couple." Lance replied, and her gaze whipped toward me. 

"Is it true?"

"Yeah." I replied, and Axca smiled, not even phased. 

"Cool. You're talking. Now Lance and Keith? Pidge you were right. I owe you 10." I smiled, expecting her to be pretty chill. 

"What! You had a bet! Pidge!" Lance whined, and I smiled and took his hand. 

"I'm glad she was right." Lance looked at me, a smile on his face, and what might have been a blush.

"Same."

Lotor walked by at the moment, and I knew what I had to do. I signaled for Lane to get his attention. 

"What?" He snapped, as he swung himself around to face us.

I smiled vindictively, and said a simple "Fuck you."

Lotor sputtered, growing red. He walked away, and Pidge was wheezing. "Man, that was epic! I can't believe you did that!" She could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard.

You and I both, Pidge. 

I smiled, and wrapped my arm around my boyfriend's waist and smiled at my family. It might be a little messy, but it was great never the less. I saw Adam and Shiro making googly eyes at each other, I saw Hunk smile and wave at his crush, Shay, I saw Pidge blush when a guy named Rover walked by. Interesting.

I saw my boyfriend's adoring blue eyes seek mine, and Lance gave me a small smile, and I knew and felt that everything was right. 

Yeah, I said that I thought I love Lance, but I know that I really do love Lance. And right now, tucked under his arm was the best place to be.


End file.
